


Two Becomes Three

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: "Look, if you’re worried that I’m going to tell the guys about this, I won’t because what you two do off the ice is nobody’s business but….” Alex said, but then Dylan walked over to him and cut him off with a kiss.Alex felt a warm, tingly feeling inside of him as he felt the touch of Dylan’s lips on him.“Fuck. He’s a good kisser. Wow,” thought Alex.(In which Alex Nylander walks in on Dylan Strome & Alex DeBrincat making out with each other in their hotel room and ends up in a threesome with them)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Blackhawks' current trip to Europe
> 
> Note:  
To avoid confusion, Alex DeBrincat will be called DeBrincat and Alex Nylander will be called Alex throughout the story.

Alex went into Tazer and Kaner’s hotel room to get some extra tape for his hockey stick. As he was able to find it in Tazer’s bag, he heard moaning noises coming from the adjoining room where Dylan and DeBrincat were in.

At first, he didn’t think much of it, but as the moaning started getting louder, Alex decided to find out what was going on and opened the door.

As he opened the door to the other room, Alex stopped in his tracks when he saw Dylan and DeBrincat making out with each other on the bed, with Dylan on top of DeBrincat, his hands crawling up his shirt.

Just as Alex was about to back out of the room, he accidentally bumped into the dresser which attracted their attention.

"What the hell?” DeBrincat said as he noticed Alex standing in the doorway.

Dylan looked up at Alex as well and pulled himself off DeBrincat. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Tazer gave me his room key to get extra tape for my stick and I heard a noise. I just wanted to know if everything was okay," Alex explained.

Dylan and DeBrincat looked at each other, and then Alex.

"Look, if you’re worried that I’m going to tell the guys about this, I won’t because what you two do off the ice is nobody’s business but….” Alex said, but then Dylan walked over to him and cut him off with a kiss.

Alex felt a warm, tingly feeling inside of him as he felt the touch of Dylan’s lips on him. “Fuck. He’s a good kisser. Wow,” he thought.

“You like that?” Dylan asked him.

“Uh-huh,” Alex managed to say, still mesmerized by Dylan’s kiss.

“You want some more of that?” Dylan asked in a more seductive tone as he started kissing Alex’s cheek. "You want to know what it feels like to really be welcomed to the team?"

"Is this really happening?" Alex thought. "Am I really gonna be fucked by my new teammates?"

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as Dylan gently bit down on his back of his neck & kissed it. Alex groaned in pleasure as Dylan kept kissing him.

“Yes. Oh, yes, I do," he moaned out loud.

“What do you say, Brinksy? Should we let our new teammate join us?” Dylan said, turning to DeBrincat.

“Definitely,” said DeBrincat as he moved closer to Alex.

“And don’t worry. The team knows that me and Brinksy fuck each other. It’s no secret,” Dylan whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Oh. Okay, I didn’t know that,” said Alex.

“It’s okay,” said DeBrincat. 

Then, Alex felt DeBrincat’s hands around his waist, his fingertips touching the front of his jeans. He let out a soft moan as he felt DeBrincat’s hand move towards his zipper.

“Now, just lay back on the bed and let me & Brinksy ease you into this,” said Dylan. “Okay?”

“Okay,” said Alex as he laid on the bed, wondering what Dylan and DeBrincat had in mind for him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, Stromer. How do you want to start it off?” asked DeBrincat.

“Start off with some kissing by you,” said Dylan. “He knows what my lips feel like. Now it’s your turn to give him a taste.” He turns to Alex. “You cool with that?”

Alex nods his head. “Yes,” he said.

“All right,” said Dylan. Alex feels DeBrincat pull him into a deep kiss.

“Wow. Brinksy’s just as good of a kisser as Stromer. Damn, that feels good,” Alex thought.

As DeBrincat’s kisses move to Alex’s neck, Dylan caresses his thighs and moves up to the front of his jeans, stroking him between his legs. Alex feels Dylan snap the button of his jeans open and works on pulling the zipper down. Just as he’s about to pull them down, Dylan lifts up Alex’s shirt, leaving small kisses from his chest down to his waist.

“Fuck, Stromer!” Alex moans out.

“We’ll get to that soon enough, Alex,” said Dylan with a smirk on his face.

“Arms up, please,” said DeBrincat. Alex lifted up his arms, allowing DeBrincat to pull off his shirt.

Dylan pulled Alex’s jeans all the way down to his feet and Alex kicked them off, letting them fall to the ground.

Once Dylan had stripped down to his boxer briefs, he moved Alex towards the bottom of the bed so his legs and feet were hanging off it. Alex could hear the sound of DeBrincat’s clothes hitting the ground and when he looked up, DeBrincat was fully naked, stroking his dick.

“Let me ask you something, Alex. How good are you at sucking dick?” asked Dylan.

“Pretty good,” Alex answered. “It’s just… it’s just been a while since I’ve done it.”

“How about right now?” asked DeBrincat as he kneeled on the bed, moving his dick close to Alex’s face.

Without hesitating, Alex took a hold of DeBrincat’s dick and starts blowing him. As he goes from giving kitten licks to his tip from mouthing at his balls, DeBrincat lets out a loud moan, grasping at Alex’s hair and trying to make sure not to yank at it.

“Fuck, Alex. You really know what you’re doing,” said Dylan as he stroked Alex’s dick through his boxer briefs. Alex moans around DeBrincat’s dick.

“So good. So fucking good, Alex. So fucking good,” DeBrincat moaned. “Oh, man. I’m getting close. I’m gonna come.”

“Hold on, Brinksy,” said Dylan. DeBrincat pulls his dick out of Alex’s mouth. Dylan turns to Alex. “Do you want him to come on your face or inside of you?”

“Inside me,” said Alex.

“Inside me, what?” asked Dylan. “You gotta be polite in order to get what you want, Alex. Tell Brinksy what you want him to do. Nicely, please.”

Alex sighs and says, “Please come inside of me, Brinksy. I want to feel your cock inside of me. I need it so fucking bad.”

“Way to be specific, Alex,” said DeBrincat as he stroked his fingers in Alex’s hair. “Okay, I’ll give you what you want, babe.”

“Hips up, Alex,” ordered Dylan.

Alex lifted up his hips and allowed Dylan to pull off his boxer briefs. He spread Alex’s legs open, revealing his hole and places a finger inside of it, stretching him. Alex squirms at his touch and softly moans.

“You’re good at taking my finger inside of you, Alex,” said Dylan as he continued to stretch him. “Let’s see if you can handle two more.” Then, Dylan places two fingers inside of Alex’s hole, stretching him even more. As his fingers hit Alex’s prostate, he lets out a half moan/half whimper. “Wow, you are good at taking two fingers. Bet you could take my whole fucking hand if you wanted to."

“Come on, Stromer. Is he ready or not?” said DeBrincat, looking impatient at him.

Dylan rolls his eyes at DeBrincat. “Okay, okay,” he said. “He’s good to go.”

“Thank you,” said DeBrincat as he leaned over to kiss Dylan. After he finishes, he turns to Alex. “Lift your legs up, please.”

Alex lifts his legs up and the next thing he feels is the cool feeling of lube being rubbed on his hole and then sees Dylan hand DeBrincat a condom which DeBrincat puts on his already hard dick.

“You ready, Alex?” asked DeBrincat.

“Yes,” said Alex, nodding his head.

DeBrincat practically plunges his dick inside of Alex, causing him to moan with each thrust.

“You’re doing so good, Alex,” praised Dylan. He pulled Alex in for a kiss, increasing his moans even louder.

As DeBrincat’s thrusts start hitting Alex’s prostate, Alex can feel his toes curl up and hears his own breathing getting ragged. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Alex moans. “Brinksy, please let me come. I can’t… I can’t take it any….”

Before Alex could finish his sentence, DeBrincat felt Alex’s body shudder underneath him. With one more thrust, he reaches his own climax. DeBrincat sighs in relief as he pulls the condom off his dick.

“Wow, wow,” Alex kept saying over & over as he recovered from his orgasm.

“That was good, wasn’t it?” asked Dylan.

Alex nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

Once Alex was well-recovered, Dylan moved him back to the middle of the bed and spread his legs open again. He circled Alex’s hole with his thumb which was still sensitive from his orgasm, causing Alex to squirm a little bit.

“I don’t even need to prep you again. You’re more than stretched out already thanks to Brinksy’s dick,” said Dylan.

DeBrincat responded by throwing a condom at Dylan’s arm.

“Now it’s my turn. You think you can handle another dick, Alex?” asked Dylan as he stroked his own dick before placing the condom on it.

Alex nodded his head. “Yes, I can.”

Dylan smiled. “Good, good. That’s what I like to hear,” he said.

He leans over and kisses Alex on the forehead. Dylan places Alex’s legs over his shoulder and thrusts hard inside of him, sighing in relief as if he’s been waiting for a long time to fuck him.

DeBrincat could hear both Dylan and Alex moaning together. As he leaned in more to watch them, Alex pulled DeBrincat close to him and they started making out with each other. Alex slipped his hand in between DeBrincat’s legs and started stroking his dick as they continued to kiss each other.

Seeing Alex giving DeBrincat a handjob as he was fucking him aroused Dylan even more which caused him to orgasm first, then Alex and then DeBrincat, which caused all three of them to moan in pleasure.  
  


* * *

After a while, Alex found himself curled up in bed with Dylan on one side and DeBrincat on the other side. Just as Alex was about to fall asleep, he felt both Dylan and DeBrincat kiss him on the cheek.

“I think I’m gonna love being on this team,” Alex thought. “Especially with Stromer & Brinksy.” He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
